


Anything For Her

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chamber of Secrets, Community: samhain_smut, F/M, Samhain Smut 2012, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks' roommate is throwing a Halloween party and Charlie surprises his best friend by showing up, but the surprise is on him when Tonks reveals she is a virgin and she wants him deflower her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For Her

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Samhain Smut 2012 hosted @ [samhain-smut](http://samhain-smut.livejournal.com/) on livejournal.com.

The moon hung high over the quiet Muggle street as two figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Walking quickly, they made their way to their destination: a second floor flat of a small apartment complex. Reaching the front door, the shorter of the two chose to open the door rather than knock. For the briefest moment, the quiet street was flooded with the sounds of thumping music, but as soon as the door was closed again, the street’s silence returned. Whilst inside, a group of young witches and wizards were celebrating Halloween.  
  
“The Weasleys are here,” Charlie shouted above the music. “The real party can begin now!”  
  
There were cheers among the guests that knew the two elder Weasley brothers. Charlie and his taller, older brother, Bill, took off their travelling coats and hung them in the hall cupboard.  
  
Leaving Bill to talk to his friends, Charlie made his way through the flat looking for his pink haired best friend. He finally found her standing in the kitchen talking to her roommate.  
  
“Oh, Nymphadora,” he sang out, knowing how much she disliked her given name.  
  
“Charles!” she replied, grinning.  
  
They met in the middle of a kitchen and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
  
“Miss me?” he asked, after pulling away.  
  
“Of course,” she replied. “But what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming home until Christmas.”  
  
“We weren’t,” Charlie said. “But Ginny is away at Hogwarts this year, too, and Mum has had a hard time with it. So dad asked Bill and I to come home for Mum’s birthday. Not exactly something you can say no to.”  
  
“Aww, such a nice boy,” Tonks teased, patting his cheek. “Always doing something nice for your mum.”  
  
“Yes, well, this nice boy needs a drink or two,” Charlie stated.  
  
“On it,” Tonks saluted. She grabbed them each a Butterbeer and then led Charlie out of the kitchen.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be entertaining the other guests?” he asked as she sat down on a small sofa.  
  
“No, they’re all Hestia’s friends,” she replied, handing him his drink after he sat down next to her. “Other than you and your brother, but he seems to have found his own entertainment.”  
  
Charlie looked up and saw his brother chatting with a couple of girls.  
  
“It’s like ol’ times.” Tonks sighed. “You and me drinking in a corner while Bill entertains his fan club.”  
  
“He really isn’t the rebel they think he is,” Charlie muttered.  
  
“Oh, I know,” Tonks replied, laughing. “What’s happening in the romance department for you, Charlie boy?”  
  
“Nothing,” he said, happy for the change in topic. “I’ve gone out with a couple of girls, but there hasn’t been anything to write home about. What about you?”  
  
“Oh, I’ve met loads of guys,” Tonks replied. “Of course, I’d never date any of them. For one, I work with them all, and two, I’ve seen how they treat the witches they meet at pubs and I have too much self-worth to go down that road.”  
  
“Good for you,” he said. “How is your training going?”  
  
“Long and tiring,” she replied. “This is my first whole weekend off in weeks.”  
  
“Well then, here’s to making this weekend unforgettable,” Charlie said, raising his bottle and tapping it against hers.  
  
“Here, here,” she replied.  
  
They sat talking and drinking Butterbeer for an hour or so before the small room became too warm with all of the people in it.  
  
“Want to grab a bottle of Ogden’s and hide in my room?” she asked.  
  
“Yes, please,” he replied.  
  
She led him into the kitchen and grabbed a half-full bottle of Firewhisky. She slipped it under her shirt and then they quickly made their way down the hall to her bedroom.  
  
“Did you know this many people were coming tonight?” he asked as he used his wand to untie and loosen his boots and then pulled them off.  
  
“Didn’t have a clue,” she replied as she took off her own boots. “This was Hestia’s party. I just helped setup.”  
  
“I reckon you’ll get to help clean up, too,” he said with a grin as he climbed onto her bed and rested his back against the headboard.  
  
“Yes, but unlike my sixteenth birthday party, I can use magic,” she said, settling next to him on the bed.  
  
“I think my mum was more upset than your mum was.” He chuckled at the memory. “I got grounded for two weeks.”  
  
“My mum was upset, but Dad found the whole thing amusing,” she replied. “Every year he asks if his birthday cake is going to exploded, too, and is genuinely disappointed when it doesn’t.”  
  
They continued to talk about old times as they passed the bottle back and forth; reflecting on how much their lives had changed since they’d become best friends during a third year Care of Magical Creatures assignment on dragons that they had been assigned.  
  
“You’d do anything for me, right, Charlie?” she asked as she set the empty bottle on her bedside table.  
  
“Of course,” he replied. “You’re my best friend.”  
  
“Would you have sex with me?”  
  
“Excuse me?” he said, not believing what he’d heard.  
  
“Would you have sex with me?”  
  
He stared at her in shock. She wanted him to have sex with her?  
  
“Never mind,” she said, quietly. “Forget I asked.”  
  
She made to get off the bed, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
“Give me a second,” he told her. “I’m still trying to process your request.”  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes as his brain came up with a million reasons to say no.  
  
“Why me?” he finally asked.  
  
“Because I trust you,” she replied. “And I’m- I’m a virgin.”  
  
“And you want me to -” He paused, not sure what to say, but she nodded.  
  
“Merlin’s pants, Tonks!” he exclaimed.  
  
“It’s not because I love you,” she said quickly. “You know, as more than a friend. It’s just that I trust you and -”  
  
“I’m far too sober for this conversation,” he cut her off.  
  
He Accio’d the empty bottle and pointed his wand at a few remaining drops. With a nonverbal spell, he filled the bottle halfway again. Then he put his wand down and took a long swig.  
  
“You’re certain you really want to do this?” he asked after several minutes. “I mean, you’ve thought about this and it’s not a ‘I’m drunk, we should have sex’ kind of thing?”  
  
“I was going to ask you at Christmas,” she replied.  
  
He nodded and then took another sip of Firewhisky.  
  
“I trust you, Charlie,” she said. “I know you’ll be gentle and you won’t push me to do something I might not be comfortable with. I couldn’t say that about any other guy.”  
  
“But what about when you meet the guy you’re going to marry?” Charlie asked her. “How are you going to feel then?”  
  
“We’re not the marrying kind, Charlie, remember?” she replied. “If something happens and I do end up married, I won’t regret losing my virginity to you, but I would if it was with someone I didn’t know.”  
  
“Alright,” he said, handing her the bottle. “We’ll do it.”  
  
Tonks smiled and took a sip of the Firewhisky before setting it aside.  
  
Using his wand, Charlie locked her bedroom door and then used a silencing charm on the room.  
  
“Where do we start?” she asked.  
  
“I reckon we should undress first,” he said. “Get that awkwardness done and out of the way.”  
  
They climbed off the bed and, with their backs to each other, began to undress. For several minutes, the room was filled with sounds of rustling clothes and then everything went silent.  
  
“On three,” he said.  
  
“One.”  
  
“Two.”  
  
“Three.”  
  
They turned and faced each other.  
  
Her eyes started at his wide shoulders and worked their way down his defined pecs and torso, noticing several burn marks and a couple tattoos. Parts of his skin showed signs of being touched by the summer sun, while others were a soft, creamy colour. As her eyes reached the tuft of ginger hair above his manhood, she took in a shaky breath. His thick cock was already starting to grow.  
  
While she checked him out, his eyes took her in. Despite Tonks being a Metamorphmagus and therefore being able to make herself look any way she wanted to, he knew that the body he saw in front of him was the real Tonks.  
  
Her normally pale skin was flushed as he took in the swell of her breasts and her already pointy brown nipples. Her toned torso gave way to hips that flared out slightly, guiding his eyes to the patch of dark hair between her legs.  
  
He took several slow steps until he was standing in front of her. Noticing that she was biting her lower lip, something she always did when she was nervous, he reached over and caressed her cheek.  
  
“I’ll be gentle,” he promised. Then he took a step closer and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
There were no fireworks, but the kiss wasn’t revolting either. Neither was a novice at kissing, though he’d kissed twice as many girls as she had boys. There was simply a comfort in the kiss, as they had been friends for so long. It was like getting to know each other in a new and completely foreign way.  
  
As they kissed, he slid his hands down her body, one coming to rest on her hip while the other settled on the small of her back, causing her to arch her body against his and squeak against his lips as his semi-erect cock was pressed against her.  
  
Pulling away from her, Charlie shook his hair out of his face and then climbed onto the bed. He said nothing as he patted the spot next to him. He wanted to give her one last chance to back out before things got too far or too awkward.  
  
She took a breath and then climbed onto the bed, sitting next to him; then followed his lead and laid down.  
  
With her flat on her back, he rolled onto his side, facing her. He pressed his body against hers, so she could feel his hardness, and then raised his hand and cupped one of her breasts. He brought his mouth down on the other and teased the nipple with his tongue.  
  
Her breathing was already starting to labour as he moved his mouth to her other breast and slid the hand that had been there down her torso. He could feel goosebumps spread across her skin as his fingers grew closer to the apex of her legs.  
  
Pulling his mouth away from her breast, he focused his attention on her face, wanting to see her reaction when he touched her for the first time. His hand slipped between her parted legs and he brushed her lips with his middle finger, starting at the bottom and coming up. Her legs parted some more after a second pass and on the third, his finger met her juicy inner folds and he pulled his finger all the way to the sensitive numb, causing her to jerk and her face to fill with surprise and pleasure.  
  
He guided his fingers over her folds, making them slick with her juices, before positioning his middle finger at her entrance. Slowly, he slid his finger into her, letting her body adjust to his digit before moving it in farther.  
  
He had felt uneasy about the whole deflowering his best friend thing at first, but he’d gotten past that. His main goal was making sure she enjoyed it and he was being gentler with her than he had ever been with another woman.  
  
With his middle finger buried as deeply as possible, he slid it out of her and repeated the steps.  
  
“Are you ready for more?” he asked her.  
  
“Yes,” she replied.  
  
He slipped another finger into her and pumped in and out a few times before pulling his fingers from her.  
  
She opened her legs wider as he moved between them, and he positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance. He slid into her slowly, listening intently to her as he did, so he could hear when she needed him to pause.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked once he was buried within her a few minutes later.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Carefully, he leaned forward, pressing his body against hers while supporting his weight with his arms, and then started to slide his cock in and out of her. He kept the rhythm slow until she started panting in his ear for him to go faster.  
  
He could feel himself getting close to his release and was surprised when he felt her hand slide between their bodies. Her fingers expertly played with her clit while brushing the shaft of his cock every time it slid past them.  
  
Unable to fight off his release any longer, he came inside of her and, just as he was finishing, he felt her body stiffen and heard her cries as she came.  
  
Slipping out of her, he collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. Having sex with Tonks had never been something he’d thought about doing, but now that they had done it they could honestly say that they had done everything together.  
  
“That was better than I imagined,” she muttered. “The girls in my dorm all had horror stories about their first times.”  
  
“Thanks, I think,” he said.  
  
“You’re the best sex I’ve ever had,” she said, serious until a smile broke out across her face.  
  
“Of course I am,” he replied, shoving her playfully.  
  
“We should probably get dressed,” she said. “Hestia and or Bill will come looking soon.”  
  
Charlie nodded, and they both got off the bed. Unlike when they had undressed, they faced each other and talked while they put their clothes back on. They were best friends through and through and nothing, not even a semi-drunk romp, could change that.  
  
They left her room several minutes later and rejoined the party, which had already started to break up. It wasn’t long after their return that Bill found them and told Charlie that they should get back home before their mum started to worry.  
  
Tonks walked the brothers to the door and gave Bill a hug and turned to Charlie and asked, “Do you want to go flying tomorrow?”  
  
“I’d love to, but my Portkey leaves at ten in the morning,” Charlie replied.  
  
“Alright, how about at Christmas then?” she asked.  
  
“Absolutely,” Charlie agreed.  
  
Smiling, Tonks gave him a hug and then watched as the two brothers walked down the steps and off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #29. Female character decides that her flatmate's Halloween party is the best time to ask her male best friend to relieve her of that pesky virginity thing.


End file.
